Love after years
by LOvemangas
Summary: While heading to the Sanada's house Sasuke met someone he hadn't seen for years. Is love possible after so much time?SasukexSantera little KosukexYukimura
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : I don't owe Samurai Deeper Kyo !**

Sasuke was running through the forest, heading for Sanada's house. He coming home after a long diplomatic mission and all he wanted now was his bed. But it seems fate had decided differently.

He arrived at the end of the forest, and began to hear voices. He reached the point and stopped on a branch and looked at the clearing. Four ninjas, apparently Tokugawa's, were surrounding a woman. Sasuke was surprised because being surrounded by some of the most dangerous ninjas of the country didn't seem to afraid her. She was standing in the middle of the clearing, arms crossed, her long black hair flying around her. He saw the long katana on her left hips and the shurikens holder, visible under her short kimono. She just stared at them, eyebrow frowned.

"Will you come with us without protesting or not?" asked one of the men.

"No, I don't want to" she answered

"Well then you'll have to die"

The four men disappeared, clutching their weapons. The girl just stood where she was. Suddenly the four men reappeared and flew their weapons to her.

And then she moved. She just spread her arms wide open and a strange powder started going out of her body. The four men started to melt, screaming in agony. The girl left, without a look for them. She heard one of the men shouting:

"You'll die some day Santera!"

The girl left the clearing, slowly reaching to the road. Sasuke followed her and land next to her. She instantly positioned herself for a fight.

"Hey slow down! I'm not here to attack you"

Santera slowly let her katana down. She looked at him and seemed to recognize him.

"You're…That boy I fought 7 years ago…One of the Sanada's ninjas?"

"Yes, it makes me happy that you remember me Santera"

"This is part of the things I've never managed to forget."

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

**Please review and be kind! this is my first fanfic and I'm not very good!**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary :

Santera slowly let her katana down. She looked at him and seemed to recognize him.

"You're…That boy I fought 7 years ago…One of the Sanada's ninjas?"

"Yes, it makes me happy that you remember me Santera"

"This is part of the things I've never managed to forget."

**Disclaimer : I don't owe SDK**

Santera and Sasuke were sitting on a bench in a park. Sasuke had realized that Santera had been touched by one of the attacks and he had to heel her.

"You don't have to, you know?" Santera told will he was bandaging her arm,

"Yes I know, don't it's hard to bandage your right arm alone" he answered.

"Here, it's ok"

"Thank you very much Sasuke"

Santera got up without waiting for him to reply,

"Where are you going?" he asked

"I have to leave"

"With these men looking for you? It's too dangerous!"

"Sasuke, I can take care of my self alone. Plus I have to find someone"

"Who? Maybe I can help you."

"Well, her name is Kosuke Anayama, but I don't know anything more about her?

"Wait, you've said Kosuke? But I know her: she is one of the Sanada's protectors!"

"Are you sure? But I'm looking for her because she is pregnant!"

"SHE IS WHAT?!"

"Oh, maybe you didn't know…"

"That must be Yukimura's"

"Well, anyway I need to find her"

"Ok, come with me then: I'm going to the Sanada's house, and if you're with me they will let you enter without problems"

"Ok, I'm going with you"

They began their travel through the forest, Santera thinking of their sudden meeting after so many years, and Sasuke thinking of what a baby would do with the Sanada.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	3. Chapter 3

Summary:

"Ok, come with me then: I'm going to the Sanada's house, and if you're with me they will let you enter without problems"

"Ok, I'm going with you"

They began their travel through the forest, Santera thinking of their sudden meeting after so many years, and Sasuke thinking of what a baby would do with the Sanada.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** I still don't owe Samurai Deeper Kyo!**

**I know Bassara is dead but I needed an evil character for this story, and Santera loved him, so I though he was perfect!

* * *

**

They travelled for nearly five hours before Sasuke proposed Santera to stop for the night. She accepted, she sat under a tree and watched Sasuke preparing a fire. He sat next to her and proposed her some of his food, she just nodded and took the bread he gave her. They ate in silence, watching the fire dancing.

"Santera, why are you looking for Kosuke?"

"I told you: she is pregnant"

"Yes but why you? Why are you looking for her?"

"I'm working with the doctor of the village."

"How did you finish there?"

She got up and started walking "I don't want to talk about that."

Sasuke looked at her disappointed "Oh, ok" he watched her disappeared in the forest "Be careful" he shouted.

With Santera:

Her discussion with Sasuke had forced some memories back. She forced her tears back, "I have to be brave, I must be brave" she murmured.

She stopped, something was wrong. She looked around her, but she saw nobody.

"Who's there!" she shouted.

"My, my Santera! You've grown a lot my dear!" a voice said,

She turned to where the voice came from, and she stared at the man who had appeared.

"That's impossible! You're dead! Yukimura killed you 7 years ago!"

"Well, with the Mibu death means nothing" answered Bassara grinning.

He slowly came to her, raising his hand, trying to touch her cheek but she pushed it away. She was really surprised: Bassara hadn't changed at all, his voice, his appearance, his behaviour were all the same as they were 7 years ago. She remembered him so well. She remembered how she felt for him, her crushed on him. But she wasn't that girl anymore! She didn't feel anything for him anymore, did she?

"You know why I'm here don't you?" Bassara asked her, he took more steps to her. She stepped backward as much as she could but her back met the trunk of a tree and she had no way to escape. She looked at him, he could saw the fear in her eyes and he smiled "She is ready"…

With Sasuke:

He watched the fire, trying not to think about Santera. He couldn't help but think about her. She had changed so much! The girl he remembered was a little and very shy girl, and he still could see her blushing and crying. But what he remembered the best was the look in her eyes, the fear he could see every time someone was coming around her, she always looked so terrified, so desperate! But the Santera today, she seemed so brave, but also so cold, like if she wasn't feeling anything. He had the impression that she had lived something really terrible, and behaving like if she couldn't feel was the only way she had found to survive.

Sasuke stopped, he had sensed a presence. He knew he had already sensed this one, but it was a long time ago. He got up and ran to the presence. He stopped when he heard voices from a clearing and hide behind a tree. He watched Bassara cornering Santera against a tree…

Normal POV:

Santera struggled against Bassara trying to escape, but he refused to let her go. She started to panic, which made Bassara smiled. He leant down and tried to kiss her, she dodged but knew he would try again.

He leant again but this time a shuriken stopped him and he let her go, looking for the person who had thrown that shuriken. His eyes stopped on Sasuke and he grinned. "Oh you, I remember you" he turned away "Don't think I have forgotten about you little Sasuke, I remembered what you've done" He left without a look for them.

Sasuke looked at Santera who was still leaning against the tree. She looked shocked. He came next to her and watched her. She looked at him with an interrogating look. He sat next to her,

"Santera, why did Bassara come for you?"

"I don't want to talk about it Sasuke"

"Santera if you don't tell me all the truth about you and Bassara, about what happened to you after the Mibu affair, and about the real reason why you want to see Kosuke, or as I tend to think, Yukimura, I won't take you to the Sanada's."

She looked at him and sight "Why is that so important for you?"

"Because I want to know, because I'm taking you to Yukimura and because I won't take someone I don't trust to him."

"Ok… But it's a long, long story."

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

**I hope you've injoyed it! I know it's not perfect but I try to do my best! Now it's you're choice: do you want this story to become M or stay T? Please answer, I'll wait!**


End file.
